


《贤者之爱》04

by Rebecca3rules



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:27:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21593050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebecca3rules/pseuds/Rebecca3rules





	《贤者之爱》04

贤者之爱04

独栋伴着黑夜陷入深眠，除了郑闰伍的窗户还透着橘光，他坐在书桌前复习，门锁叮铃咣当的响起，两个人影包裹在光晕里别样缠绵，只有董思成和金道妍头顶的路灯是亮着的，好像全世界都在为他们搭棚制造浪漫，飞蛾撞灯柱，这是自然现象，现在那翅膀扑棱的声音仿佛怼在郑闰伍胸口。  
不撞的头破血流不可能回头，郑闰伍从胸腔里挤出一口气，算了，他告诉自己，再傻也是他姐姐。  
郑闰伍刚到夜风里就打了个寒噤，金道妍却不嫌冷似的，把自己挂在董思成身上，后背大方地贴着冒寒气的金属栅栏，郑闰伍走近点便听到声响，靡烂又甜腻的渍渍声，那家伙的口水就那么好吃吗？郑闰伍特别看不了董思成这幅好像我把你姐拿捏的死死的模样，一只手还托着金道妍的后脑勺亲，心不在焉地跟他打上招呼了。

狗操的东西。郑闰伍自然不会给姐夫好脸看，捞过金道妍才发现那人喝了酒，倒是不难闻，酒精的甘醇混着女人香水味，就是看见让他姐夜不归宿的对象，想起这一切都是约会的痕迹就想发火，摸到金道妍软绵绵的身子又没了脾气，应付过董思成，搀着他姐往家门走。  
醉酒的金道妍没有清醒时那么好摆弄，郑闰伍蹲下为她解皮鞋扣也不让，说真的厉害的话就一辈子别理她，都快骑到弟弟脖子上了，自己踉跄地往屋里走，还磕到了茶几，衣摆卷着杯子滚落到地板上险些酿成一场破裂事故，郑闰伍一不做二不休，弯腰把姐姐扛到肩头直接往楼梯上走。  
上身倒吊内脏挤压，酒汽蒸腾和生理不适的双重作用下，金道妍眼泪都溢了出来，又不敢吵醒爸妈，就只能小幅度挣扎着。郑闰伍却像是彻底失去耐心，一手拍在她屁股上。

金道妍果然没再反抗，郑闰伍也不知道自己哪来的胆子，没有把姐姐送回屋，而是扔进了隔壁，他的床里。  
这栋老房子隔音很好，金道妍又像只任他宰割的醉酒兔子，还是董思成前不久挑衅他的那句“你是不是肖想金道妍很久了，就像我想操你姐姐那样”，他怎么会是董思成的对手，跟经纪公司不同阶级的人打交道使他拥有超出年龄的世故，知道这是陷阱，董思成只是想破他的惯例，他却还是跳进去了，脑子里塞满的场景是他姐姐和董思成纠缠在一起的白花花的肉体，在篮球场就和董思成厮打起来，经情欲加工的愤懑延续至今。  
郑闰伍跪俯在姐姐两侧，逼迫金道妍和他接吻，用力地吮吸瑟缩的舌尖，姐姐的兔牙磕到舌头上有些疼，他却吻的生津吻的心满意足，只要能把那家伙的气息扫荡出去他甘愿被金道妍咬死。金道妍去推搡，他便折住姐姐的两只小手压过头顶，另一只手还垫在她后脑下，指间缠着头发，这原本是一个占有欲到极致透出缱绻的姿势，却让他做的很粗暴，只是为了不让金道妍跑掉，好像他们不是必须恪守伦理的姐弟，只是相爱的郑闰伍与金道妍。

一开始肺部被碾压到唇齿间被弟弟侵占，金道妍终于缺氧了，喘着气瘫在枕头里，弟弟的吻已经从唇瓣延伸至胸乳。郑闰伍像只小狗，滑过的肌肤满是水迹，像是急于探寻她的肉体，按不下性子去解纽扣，索性就拽坏了，将她的毛衣往上推，将胸罩往下一扒拉，探囊取物似的含住了那颗粉嫩的乳珠。  
郑闰伍亲吻技术很烂，却很会吸她，像是把婴童时期的天赋恪守在脑里，眼皮也舒服地半搭住，好像真的吸出了奶汁，另一只手也没闲着，攥住她的另一只乳房，隔着纤薄的绸缎揉捏她的乳头。  
睫毛长长的，眼尾处有些打卷，眼睛线条干净英俊，他弟弟的确是个未经人事的学生，睁开眼就要把她看化了似的，像是一只奶油雪糕霎然间变成了昏人心智的果冻酒，将深情湿漉漉地涂在了她脸上，吸一会儿就要抬头看看她。嘴巴乖巧地含住乳房，舌尖随着腮颊鼓动，像是一个不谙世事的小孩。

很快便知晓了一切只是她的臆想，只是习惯为爱的人辩护。因为郑闰伍脱掉了她的牛仔裤，金属扣被抽开的声音实体化地抽打在她肚皮上，金道妍已经完全清醒了，郑闰伍才像是醉酒上头的人，又凑上来恳求似的询问。  
“我可以碰姐姐的小穴吗？”  
货真价实的奶狗一样，什么都吃，噬舔姐姐的耳尖，继而将整只耳朵含在嘴里，卷着耳骨嘶咬，金道妍唔的一声，上半身陷入战栗。  
并没有脱掉姐姐的内裤，像是以前碰她那般，隔着布料手淫，熟练地捏住阴蒂头，和董思成晚安吻时就湿漉漉的了，在弟弟的触碰下汹涌成了春潮，郑闰伍在折磨她这件事上简直是天赋异禀，一年前第一次帮她清理精液时就胁迫性的让她高潮，现在那两根手指仿佛带了电流，刺戳她的敏感点。  
做过一百遍了还是惊讶于姐姐的湿润度，郑闰伍手指钻进内裤验证了一把，小声说，“说实话姐姐是想着我才这样出水的吧。”

刚才只是将大腿抵入姐姐的两腿间，用制服去磨她的内裤，现在两瓣阴唇像是露出了一条缝隙的花骨朵，像是能把郑闰伍白皙的手指吞噬，张翕间让他神智昏聩，听不到姐姐一直在哭。“我可以进去吗？”将内裤底推向大腿内侧，他问。  
“别、别这……”  
“我不。”得到否定答复后郑闰伍还是捅了进去，卫生间里就有润滑剂，是金道妍总在他浴缸里自渎搁下的，但他不想用，只想沾着姐姐自己分泌的爱液。郑闰伍的指骨清秀，又纤长的能去弹钢琴，操姐姐时却格外凶巴巴，体液流经穴肉聚在他掌心，成了一片小水洼，他捧着姐姐的琼浆玉露抽插的更厉害，金道妍的臀尖都要离开床面。也在温柔地舔她，收起了尖牙，像含着一瓣橘子肉咂弄，小崽反哺似的，将最好的感情都献给姐姐。  
直至金道妍说了一句话，让正用鼻尖蹭她鬓角的弟弟停止动作，满腹困惑，好像那是一句超过人类理解范畴的话。

郑闰伍揉揉眼睛，撑在姐姐上方，意思是再重复一遍。  
金道妍唇央被吻的充血，像是一只快要死掉的啼血夜莺，“你要做舅舅了。”

一股来路不明的痛袭击了郑闰伍，他也说不出个具体，爱和恨，痴和狂，只知道这种痛锥心刺骨，他也哭了，还睁着眼睛，泪水滴到金道妍脸上。为什么说也，他才注意到姐姐的肿眼泡，姐姐一直在流泪，身上被他掐出了几片淤青，性器官散着被玩弄过度的欲态，他却没有注意到，恃宠而骄又仗着力气大，做了一些她反抗不了的事，这是男女天生的体质差异。  
还差点强奸了姐姐。郑闰伍不敢相信自己都做了什么，都忘了那晚是怎么和姐姐分开的。

第二天郑闰伍才缓过神，在疼痛麻痹的高压下，他开始考虑更现实的问题：董思成知道她姐姐怀孕了吗？以及这个宝宝的去留。

其实高三生周末也被要求去学校自习，但是他撬了课，特意追踪金道妍的动向，因为早晨听到姐姐在阳台偷摸接电话。原本还担心暴露行迹，后来发现是他多虑了，因为金道妍根本魂不守舍的，从头到脚都很低调，铅灰色的阔牛仔裤，上身是厚厚的纯黑卫衣，兜帽扣到脑袋上，要不是帽子里散出来的长发，从背影看还以为是个纤细的小男孩。  
第一班地铁时金道妍没有进去，她站在贩售机前踟蹰，郑闰伍离了二十米，见姐姐从裤兜里拿了个小方盒子，磕了一支出来。她姐姐竟然还抽烟，只不过不甚熟练，细细的指尖从卫衣袖里伸出一小截，掸烟灰，好像还在发抖。他真怕地铁道里吹来一阵风把他姐姐卷跑了。

大概是血骨相系，郑闰伍肺里好像也轧入了一些辛辣的尼古丁，该不是想独自打胎吧，看他姐的蠢样子突然这么想，就更焦急了，但还是没打草惊蛇，跟着金道妍踏入下一列地铁。地铁上捱了十几站，又上了公交车，高中念书的后遗症，在拥挤又嘈杂的地方就容易发困，郑闰伍坐在后座被甩的昏昏欲睡，基本横跨了半个市区才到达目的地。  
尾随着金道妍走入一个小区。不如他们的房子明丽，这么说还是委婉了，好比半面妆，和大都市的繁华相比，这里像是未经修饰的原始坯子。但郑闰伍也觉得挺好的，又不是钟灵才能毓秀，这是把姐姐孕育出来的地方。这么想心里就很柔软。他也听姐姐提起过几句，以前住的地方。

当然没跟着金道妍贸然上楼，他站在树荫里待命，不过剧情直转急下，金道妍才上去没五分钟，窗户里便传出争吵，还是从四层楼砸下来的，伴随着摔东西的声音，听的他胆颤心惊，好像要把房子拆了。  
不至于吧，郑闰伍这么安慰自己，就迅速地钻进楼洞，老式的水泥台阶，踩两脚就扬起了厚重的灰尘，郑闰伍拿衣袖捂住鼻子，想着金道妍一个孕妇哪受的了这个。站在四楼门口，用不着推门进去，争吵还在延续，郑闰伍听见了刷新他三观的话。

“我看你是大小姐做多了忘记我们贫苦百姓的生活了，做人不能忘本，况且我是你妈，从你身上捞点钱怎么了。要不是我把你这小逼丫头生的这么好，你有资本搭上有钱人家的公子哥？”  
“我再说一遍，你不准再跟郑瑞要钱，我和他都不欠你的。”郑瑞是他们的父亲，听金道妍这样说话跟拿刀子捅他差不多，这种如一滩死水的语气。  
“你看着我饿死在家就高兴了？再说了，我不指着你那嫌贫爱富的渣爹，”郑闰伍都不知道为人父母的说话还能这么粗俗，“难道靠你去卖？”  
“我不是，一直在卖吗？”

郑闰伍忍无可忍了，终于敲响了门。金道妍脸上还挂着凄惨的笑，在看到是他之后，特别惊愕了一刹那，混着来不及收回的悲悯，一起凝滞在脸上。  
金道妍太美了，在这样残败的废墟中，穿着最朴素的衣服，黑发蓬松的散在胸前，脸也小小的，仿佛娇嫩的睡莲，是种让人无法忽视的凄美，郑闰伍不合时宜的想。但是他看到金道妍就很痛苦，金道妍望向他的眼神让他心疼。心脏也像这栋老建筑外的隔热塑料，被封的严实，喘不过气。他嘴皮子碰了一下，艰涩地发了个音节。  
“姐。”  
金道妍很害怕的挡住了后面的人，她的生母，看着弟弟快哭出来了，“你来这干什么？你快回去。”


End file.
